Namikaze
by Shiversteal
Summary: Clan Namikze merupakan salah satu pillar iblis di underworld yang telah punah selain itu clan Namikaze merupkan saudara dekat dari clan Phenex yang mana mereka dapat beregenerasi walaupun tubuh mereka hancur asalkan energi kehidupan mereka masih ada.
Chapter 1: prolong

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Semua chara yg ada disini milik pembuatnya :D**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Supernatural**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, abal, author newbie, OOC, mungkin aneh, typo**

A/N: ini merupakan fict pertamaku jd maklum lah klo tulisansma ceritanya aneh. Jika kalian tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back daripada waktumu yg berharga terbuang...

Summary:

Clan Namikze merupakan salah satu pillar ibis di underworld yang telah punah selain itu clan Namikaze merupkan saudara dekat dari clan Phenex yang mana mereka dapat beregenerasi walaupun tubuh mereka hancur asalkan energi kehidupan mereka masih ada.

Happy reading...

Namikaze Naruto pemuda yang baru memasuki umur 17 tahun itu kini tengah menysusuri jalan yang ada di kota lilith. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu pergi kerumah pamannya sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi rumah pamannya tersebut semenjak Jiraya datang menjemputnya guna untuk melatihnya menguasai kekuatan Namikazenya dan mempelajari teknikbaru. Selain itu ia sangat rindu kepada keluarga phenex apakah paman dan bibinya tambah tua? atau tetap kelihatan masih muda? apakah Ruval nii sudah menikah? apakah Raiser kelihtan berkeriput? apakah Ravel marah padanya karena sudah setahun terakhir tidak memberinya kabar? itu lah pertanyaan yg ada di benak Naruto disepanjang jalan.

"Are?sepertinya sedang di adakan pesta disini? Apakah mereka mengetahui kalau aku berkunjung hari ini? padahal aku kesini diam-diam apakah mereka tau dari _ero-sannin_?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala kekiri kekanan menelusuri setiap sudut halaman depan rumah clan Phenex guna memastikan apakah itu pesta penyambutan untuknya atau bukan.

'hmm,.. Sepertinya bukanini lebih menjerumus ke pesta pernikahan dari pada pesta pebyambutan. Apakah Ruval nii menikah? Whoaa.. aku tak sabar pengen liat pengantin wanitanya' pikir Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil loncat loncat gaje.

"Naruto-sama apakah itu kau?" Naruto menoleh keasal suara tersebut sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan suara ini .

" Adolf - san lama tak jumpa, sepertinya kau tambah tua ne."

" Lama tak jumpa Naruto-sama, Tuan akan senang melihat anda kembali."

" Um.. disini kok ramai sekali, ada apa ya?"

" Etto.. hari ini sedang dilaksanakan resepsi pernikahan Raiser-sama."

" Ugh.. Si muka tua itu, awas saja nanti akan kutendang bokongnya karena punya acara penting seperti ini tidak mengabariku"

"Ahahahaha...Mari Naruto - sama saya antarkan anda ketempat tuan. Biarkan salah satu maid disini untuk membawa barang anda."

 **~o0o~**

Sementara di aula keluarga Phenex sudah berkumpul para anggota clan Phenex dan anggota clan Gremory serta tamu undangan dari keluarga ibis lain sedangkan dari yondai maou sendiri yang datang hanya Sirzech Luchifer bersama Serafall Leviatan dikarenakan dua maou yg lain sedang mengurusi dokumen di tempat kerja para maou selain itu ini merupakan pernikahan adik dari sirzech yang punya sifat siscon jadi dia pasti datang melihat pernikahan yg tidak diinginkan adiknya tersebut

selain itu dia juga menyiapkan cara cukup licik untuk menggagalkan pernikahan tersebut.

Raiser saat ini dengan bangga menyambut para tamu undangan tiba tiba pintu masuk ke aula didobrak oleh seseorang remaja berambut coklat dengan sebuah guntlet yg bersarang di tangan kirinya, Raiser langsung menyuruh piragenya untuk menghadangnya tetepi maou Luchifer melarangnya karena dia merupakan tamu undangannya.

"Apa- apaan ini Luchifer- sama kenapa anda membiarkan iblis rendahan itu mengacaukan pesta ini." ucap Raiser dengan geram

" Dia merupakan tamuku Raiser- kun sekaligus dia salah satu dari pirage adikku jadi sudah pasti dia akan kesini."

" Yasudah lah..Mari kita lanjutkan upacara pernikahan ini."

" Tunggu dulu Raiser - kun sebelum kamu menikahi adik tercintaku aku punya satu tantangan untukmu yaitu melawan salah satu undangan disini yg aku pilih, karena pada ranting game kemarin aku lihat pertarungannya berat sebelah. Selain adikku masih belum berpengalaman dalam ranting game dia juga belum mempunyai pirage yang lengkap. Jadi, bagaimana Raiser kun?" sebenarnya Sirzech ingin menggunakan Issei tapi setelah dia merasakan aura yang dikenalnya dia merubah rencananya agar rencana pembebasan adiknya sukses 100% jika dia menggunakan issei persentase kemenangannya sedikit dikarenakan Issei baru membangkitkan sacred gearnya sehingga dia belum menguasai kekuatannya selain itu dia juga merupakan iblis baru.

" Baiklah aku terima akan tetapi dengan peraturan orang itu jangan dari salah satu yondai maou dan jangan pula dari clan Phenex karena aku tidak mau menyakiti keluargaku."

" Baiklah. tapi sebelum itu biarkan iblis muda yang datang jauh jauh dari dunia manusia untuk memperjuangkan cintanya."

"hn.. aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat lalu melanjutkan kepertarungan utama."

" Jadi Issei kun apakah kamu sudah siap?"

" Hai. Sirzech sama kapanpun saya siap demi membawa pulang bachou."

" Baiklah Raiser kun Issei kun bersiaplah Grayfia akan mengirimkalian kearena."

 **~o0o~**

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke Naruto yg saat ini berjalan menuju aula tempat dimana raiser melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya. Akan tetepi diperjalanan menuju aula dia berpasan dengan tiga yondai maou sedang hadir sebagai tamu undangan dari keluarga Gremory untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan dari adik temannya itu.

" Halo. Ajuka - sama dan Falbium - sama lama tak jumpa." sapa Naruto pada para maou. Dahulu sebelum Naruto meninggalkan underworld bersama Naruto kenal cukup dekat dengan yondai maou yang sekarang yang merupakan teman dari ayahnya itu. Diantara keempat maou tersebut yg paling dekat dengan Naruto adalah Serafall karena Naruto sering barkunjung ke kediaman sitri untuk sekedar memaca buku di perpustakaan sitri sebelum terjadinya perang saudara di underworld.

" Lama tak jumpa Naruto sepertinya kamu tambah dewasa ne?." ujar ajuka

" Mou.. Naru - kun kenapa aku tidak disapa sendiri Naru - kun?" ucap Serafall dengan nada childishnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat wajahnya tambah imut.

" Ahahaha... Lama tak jumpa Serafall - sama."

" Muu.. sudah aku bilang berapa kali naru - kun panggil aku Sera - chan. S - E - R - A - C - H - A - N."

" T-tapi kamukan seorang mou."

" - kun kita ini bertunangan jadi berperilakulah seperti pasangan seharusnya."

" T- tapi Serafall sama waktu itu aku belum tau apa apa jadi itu belum pasti sah."

" Sepertinya kita jadi obat nyamuk disini. Ne Ajuka ?"

" Kita masuk duluan saja Falbi, biarkan mereka mengurusi rumah tangganya sendiri."

" Tunggu Ajuka samaselamat kan aku." ucap naruto menangis ala anime

" Ahhahahah... semoga harimu menyenangkan Naruto."

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan melas karena dia ditinggalkan sendirian dengan maou hyperactiv yang satu ini.

" Hiks... hidup ini tidak adil hiks.. tunangan yg pergi tanpa kabar kini kembali dan tidak menganggapku sebagai tunanganya hiks... hiks.. sepertinya aku mau mati saja hiks.." ucap Serafall yg dibuat buat seperti menangis agar mendapat perhatian dari Naruto dan sepertinya berhasil.

" T-tunggu jangan lakukan hal yg aneh."

" bahkan dia hampir memperkosaku saat pertama kali pertemu hiks.."

para maid yg kebetulan lewat situ menatap tajam naruto karena telah membuat sang maou menangis. Naruto yg ditatap seperti itu menjadi risih juga.

" Baik lah aku minta maaf Sera chan, sekarang berhentilah menangis ok."

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks"

" Ok Ok.. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Jadi, kumohon berhentilah menangis."

" Hountou ni.?"

"Apapun. Yang penting jangan menikah sekarang aku belum siap melihat Naruto junior berkeliaran."

" Baiklah. aku mau...

.

.

 **End CuT...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? baguskah? jelek kah? mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian biar semangat menulis Author baru ini bertambah : D

Untuk word 1k aja dulu entar nambah perlahan.

Untuk kemampuan Naruto masih aku rahasian jadi pentengin terus ya..

jika ada pertanyaan tinggalkan di kotak review akan aku usahakan untu aku jawab

Flame atau saran aku terima asal anda log in :D

See you next time...


End file.
